Trois furies
by Tooran
Summary: La guerre contre Hadès est terminée. Les chevaliers survivants tentent de reprendre leur vie. Mais quelle est cette menace qui pèse au dessus de leurs tête ? Sont-ce les Dieux qui cherchent à se venger ? Ou autre chose... ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour :3**

**Me revoilà avec une fic à chapitre, cette fois (c'est la première fois que j'essaye d'écrire une fic à chapitre… On verra bien si je suis capable de tenir le rythme sur un long récit).**

**Les personnages de Saint Seiya sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada. Quant aux autres, ils sont issus de la mythologie grecque… légèrement modifiée ^^**

**/!\ Avertissement : Le rating et le genre parlent pour moi, non ? Cette fic est écrite dans le but de faire peur (ou en tout cas mettre le lecteur légèrement mal-à-l'aise, ce serait déjà pas mal, vu mon niveau ^^). Certaines scènes risquent d'être légèrement sanglantes (il y en aura très peu, et pas de quoi en faire des cauchemars), quand ce sera le cas je préviendrai en début de chapitre (même si c'est pas grand-chose, j'aime mieux prévenir). **

**Bon ben, je crois que tout est dit… Bonne lecture :)**

-Prologue-

« Athéna ? »

Debout sur le parvis de son temple, la déesse de la justice se retourna pour rencontrer le regard inquiet du chevalier de la licorne.

« Oui, Jabu ?

-Si je peux me permettre… Vous êtes montée à Star Hill, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? Vous semblez soucieuse. »

Athéna soupira légèrement et retourna à sa contemplation des douze maisons, désormais vides, qui s'étendaient sous elle.

« Je ne suis sûre de rien. Les étoiles disent des choses étranges, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'elles veulent me montrer.

La Licorne ne répondit rien, sa déesse semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il sursauta presque lorsque sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

« Jabu… As-tu des nouvelles des autres bronzes ? Je ne les ai pas vus depuis… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour que la Licorne comprenne de quoi elle voulait parler. Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'ils étaient tous sortis de l'hôpital et qu'avait eue lieu la cérémonie mortuaire de Seiya. Sa pierre tombale était sans doute à présent la plus belle du cimetière et des asphodèles l'ornaient en permanence. Les chevaliers d'or n'avaient pas eu de sépultures, faute de corps, mais il leur avait tout de même été rendu hommage. Une plaque de marbre gravée de leurs noms avait été déposée sous un gigantesque olivier, symbole de paix.

La déesse elle-même avait honoré la mémoire de ces valeureux guerriers en coupant ses longs cheveux pour symboliser la perte d'une partie d'elle-même. On pouvait encore voir quelques mèches se balancer dans le vent, nouées aux branches de l'arbre et à la pierre tombale.

« Shun a envoyé un courrier pour nous informer que la reconstruction du camp d'entraînement de l'île d'Andromède avance bien. Il dit que nous pourrons bientôt y envoyer des apprentis à nouveau. Shiriyu est aux cinq pics, mais il nous a prévenus qu'il compte se rendre bientôt à Jamir pour récupérer quelques affaires de Kiki, vu qu'il a décidé de s'en occuper. Les autres n'ont pas donné signe de vie.

-Je vois. Fait parvenir un message à Shun et Shiriyu. Dis-leur de revenir immédiatement au sanctuaire. Hyoga est probablement en Sibérie, envoie un chevalier le chercher. Quant à Ikki... Cherche le, fouille la terre entière s'il le faut, mais ramène le ici. Ils doivent tous revenir, et le plus tôt possible.

-Est-ce qu'un danger nous menace ? Vous venez de dire que vous ne comprenez pas le message des étoiles… »

Les paroles de Jabu s'évanouirent sur ses lèvres lorsque sa Déesse se retourna vers lui. Mais ce n'était plus Athéna. Ce n'était plus que Saori Kido, une jeune fille portant un poids bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Ses cheveux courts lui donnaient l'air effroyablement jeune. Dans ses yeux brillait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur.

« Quelque chose arrive. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça s'abattra bientôt sur nous. Et ça engendrera de grandes souffrances… Shun, Shiriyu, Hyoga et Ikki sont directement concernés. »

Saori leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

« Tu ne le vois pas ? Leurs constellations se sont ternies… »

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

**Bon ben voilà :3**

**Le chapitre 1 arrivera normalement la semaine prochaine (en fait il est déjà presque terminé, mais je ne pourrais pas accéder à mon ordinateur au cours de la semaine à venir).**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce (très court) début :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello :) **

**Voici le premier chapitre, où on en apprends un peu plus (un toooout petit peu plus) sur ce mystérieux danger...**

**Bonne lecture :) **

-Chapitre 1-

Jabu fulminait.

Retrouver Ikki.

Comme si c'était facile !

Si seulement le Phoenix pouvait se poser quelque part, comme tout le monde !

Fouiller la terre entière s'il le fallait ? Il ne savait même pas par où commencer !

S'offrant un moment de réflexion, il finit par décider d'aller rendre une petite visite à Shun. Si quelqu'un savait où se trouvait Ikki, c'était forcément lui. Et, au passage, il pourrait en profiter pour lui remettre la lettre d'Athéna demandant son retour au sanctuaire.

Sa destination enfin décidée, Jabu se mit en route.

Direction : l'île d'Andromède !

* * *

Debout au milieu des immenses plaines sibériennes, Hyoga parlait à sa mère.

Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, de la neige, du temps, de la vie qu'il menait depuis la fin de la guerre sainte. Une partie de lui savait bien qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, qu'elle ne l'entendrait plus jamais. Mais une autre partie persistait à distinguer ses traits sur la glace et à entendre sa voix dans les sifflements du vent.

Il venait ici tous les jours. Tous les jours, il lui parlait, s'asseyant parfois à même la glace.

Il avait essayé de la rejoindre sous l'eau, comme il le faisait auparavant. Mais il n'avait jamais retrouvé l'épave. Par la volonté de Camus, elle avait sombré dans les profondeurs.

Il l'avait cherchée. Il avait perdu le compte des heures qu'il avait passées là-dessous, à tenter de nager plus loin, de rester en apnée plus longtemps. Il avait repoussé de son mieux les limites de son corps. Mais sa seule récompense avait été des morceaux de bois charriés par le courant. L'épave s'était sans doute fracassée en s'enfonçant dans les abysses.

Il n'avait plus de corps à qui apporter des fleurs. Il n'avait plus qu'un souvenir qui lui souriait sur la glace. Et, il le savait, on ne peut garder infiniment un souvenir sans l'altérer.

C'était peut-être ce qu'avait espéré Camus. Que Natassia quitte la mémoire de son élève et s'estompe définitivement, pour qu'il puisse enfin aller de l'avant.

Camus. Hyoga éprouvait toujours une pointe de culpabilité quand il songeait au chevalier du verseau. Son maître avait tout fait pour le débarrasser de ce sentimentalisme, qui avait failli le mener à sa perte de nombreuses fois. Mais ses efforts n'avaient servis à rien, Hyoga continuait à pleurer cette femme dont le doux sourire accompagnait ses jeunes années.

Il avait essayé, vraiment. Il avait voulu tourner la page, rester au sanctuaire avec Athéna et ses compagnons. Mais le spectre de sa mère était toujours là, planant sur chacune de ses pensées.

Et il ne supportait plus le parfum de deuil qui flottait sur le domaine sacré. La vision des temples ravagés, de la tombe de Seiya, de la plaque de marbre des chevaliers d'or, des fleurs funéraires, des visages tristes, il ne voulait pas devoir l'affronter chaque jour. À son grand désarroi, il avait même découvert que sa foi envers Athéna n'était plus le feu ardent qu'elle avait été. Sans Seiya et ses convictions à toute épreuve, à peine en subsistait-il une petite étincelle.

Alors, finissant par abandonner la lutte, il était revenu ici. Ce fantôme-là était connu, et infiniment plus rassurant. Fuyant les morts, il avait trouvé refuge auprès d'une morte.

« Hyoga ? »

Yakoff. Concentré sur son monologue, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il sourit au petit garçon.

« Bonjour, Yakoff. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

L'enfant braqua sur lui ses immenses yeux bleus et lui rendit son sourire.

« Je venais voir comment t'allais. Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu au village. J'suis d'abord allé chez toi, mais comme t'y étais pas, je m'suis dit que tu serais sûrement ici.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Quoi de neuf, depuis la dernière fois ? »

À la question de Hyoga, le sourire de son jeune ami s'agrandit et il se mit à lui raconter avec animation les derniers potins de Kohoutek. Pour un endroit qui rassemblait en tout et pour tout une trentaine d'habitants, le village était plutôt animé. Du moins quand le blizzard ne soufflait pas trop fort.

Le Cygne écoutait d'une oreille attentive le bavardage de Yakoff. Son babillement incessant l'apaisait, tout comme son innocence encore intacte. Ça le changeait agréablement des gémissements plaintifs du vent.

Tout à coup, un changement de ton dans le rapport du jeune russe attira son attention. Le sourire de l'enfant s'était encore élargi, et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation comme deux saphirs.

« Tu sais, disait-il, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'incroyable ! »

Hyoga sentit sa curiosité aiguillonnée par son ton émerveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je peux pas te le dire, tu me croirais pas, c'est vraiment dingue ! C'est mieux que je te montre. Viens avec moi, c'est pas loin d'ici ! »

Le chevalier n'hésita qu'un instant, quoi que son ami ait découvert, ça semblait vraiment important pour lui.

« Je te suis », fit-il avec un sourire.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans les étendues uniformément blanches.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis un long moment lorsque Hyoga reconnut l'endroit où Yakoff le menait. Il dévisagea l'enfant avec une expression sévère.

« Yakoff, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire par ici ? Je t'ai déjà dit ne pas venir là, la glace est très fine dans ce coin, c'est dangereux. »

Ça, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Durant son entraînement, il en avait maintes fois fait l'expérience. Et il s'en était chaque fois tiré de justesse.

« J'suis désolé, Hyoga, j'voulais pas te désobéir. Mais ce que j'ai trouvé… » Son regard se fit suppliant. « C'est vraiment important, tu sais. J'ai été très prudent, j'te l'promet ! »

Son expression était tellement penaude que Hyoga ne tarda pas à se radoucir. Il lui fit promettre de ne plus revenir seul, puis ils reprirent leur chemin, en redoublant d'attention et en prêtant l'oreille au moindre craquement.

Une fois passée la zone à risque, Yakoff se remit à bavarder joyeusement. Il parlait un peu de tout et de rien. À force, le Cygne perdit peu à peu le fil.

« Tu sais, j'suis sûr qu'en cherchant encore un peu, tu trouveras le corps de ta mère. L'épave, elle a pas dû aller bien loin. Elle s'ras sûrement contente si tu la sors de l'eau, et… »

Hyoga se figea soudainement. Sans le remarquer, son jeune ami continuait à marcher en faisant la conversation.

« Yakoff ? »

L'enfant s'arrêta enfin et se retourna vers lui, le regardant avec un air interrogateur.

« Comment sais-tu que l'épave a disparu ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. »

Un ange passa. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager, immobiles sur la glace.

Puis le petit garçon porta la main à sa bouche, comme si il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

« Oups. » La voix qui sortait de sa gorge n'était plus celle de Yakoff. Ça ressemblait vaguement à une voix de femme, mais incroyablement aigue et stridente. « Quelle idiote, je me suis trahie toute seule. Moi qui voulais jouer encore un peu… »

Et celle qui voulait se faire passer pour le jeune russe sourit à Hyoga. Un sourire qui s'élargit, s'élargit, s'élargit encore. Il devint bien trop grand, lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Et ses yeux s'assombrirent à vue-d'œil, pour devenir aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune.

« Je m'appelle Tisiphone. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi. »

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre :) **

**J´espère que ça vous a plu, et donné envie de lire la suite (qui arrive bientôt).**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, toute critique est bonne à prendre.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Et bien voilà le second chapitre… **

**Eeeet vous n'aurez pas tout de suite des nouvelles de ce cher Hyoga et de son interlocutrice, pour le moment on s'intéresse un peu aux autres personnages.**

**Voilà donc un chapitre trèèès court et, à mon sens, plutôt moyen, mais nécessaire pour la suite.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

-chapitre 2-

« Bonjour Shunrei ! »

La jeune fille sourit au vieux commerçant qui lui préparait ses sacs de provisions, quand elle descendait au village une fois par semaine.

« Bonjour. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien, comme toujours. Je t'ai mis une double ration de riz, comme tu me l'as demandé. Tu comptes nourrir une armée avec ça ?

- Oh non, sourit Shunrei. Mais on héberge un véritable estomac sur pattes en ce moment.

- Ah oui, le petit dont tu m'as parlé ? Kiki c'est ça ? Ça doit te faire du bien, d'avoir un peu d'animation là-haut. »

Shunrei répondit par l'affirmative, même si en vérité, Kiki avait perdu beaucoup de son énergie habituelle. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de la mort de son maître, qui était tout pour lui. Et qu'il considérait presque comme un père.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait à présent des difficultés à utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques, pourtant naturels pour les atlantes. Mais l'enfant était solide, la jeune fille avait bon espoir de le voir se reprendre rapidement. Le fait qu'il ait retrouvé son appétit était déjà un bon signe.

Remerciant le commerçant, elle allait s'éloigner avec son paquet de nourriture lorsqu'il l'interpella à nouveau.

« Ah, j'oubliais ! J'ai du courrier pour toi ! »

Et il lui tendit, tout sourire, une lettre qui portait le sceau du sanctuaire.

Shina promena son regard sur le confort spartiate de l'habitation, s'attardant sur les quelques étagères débordantes de livres (sans doute l'héritage de Camus) et les petites serres bricolées avec les moyens du bord. Les fleurs qu'elles contenaient devaient être pour Natassia.

De toute évidence, ça ne faisait pas longtemps que Hyoga était parti. Les braises dans la cheminée rougeoyaient encore.

Derrière elle, Yakoff n'en menait pas large, intimidé par cette inconnue qui avait débarqué dans son village en exigeant d'être conduite jusqu'ici. Son masque le mettait mal-à-l'aise.

« Euh… fit-il d'une petite voix. On peut peut-être l'attendre ici, il ne va pas tarder à revenir…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre bien sagement que Cignus daigne se montrer, le coupa Shina. Est-ce que tu sais où il va quand il sort ?

-Et bien… Il va souvent là où le bateau de sa mère a coulé. »

Shina sortit de la cabane, refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Emmène-moi là-bas. »

« Shun, les bateaux de ravitaillement ne viendront pas... Avec cette tempête, ils ne peuvent pas prendre la mer. Et s'ils essayent, ils vont se fracasser sur les récifs sans pouvoir nous atteindre. »

Andromède soupira.

« Tant pis, il va falloir attendre que le temps se calme. »

June acquiesça. Il leur restait suffisamment de ressources pour tenir encore un moment, en espérant que la tempête se calme rapidement. Les habitants de l'île d'Andromède étaient totalement dépendants du ravitaillement, le climat infernal de l'île ne permettait pas de faire pousser quoi que ce soit.

Tout de même, June trouvait cette tempête étrange. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt, le ciel était aussi bleu qu'il était possible de l'être et le soleil brûlait impitoyablement. Il est vrai que le climat était changeant par ici, mais jamais elle n'avait vu un bouleversement aussi radical. Le vent s'était levé d'un coup, et avec une rare violence, comme si un dieu joueur avait soudain décidé de les couper du monde.

Le Caméléon ignorait à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

**Ben voilà, je sais, c'est vraiment très court, désolée:/**

**J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu.**


End file.
